Return to Humanity
by Mars Anonymous
Summary: Elena is back and she is on a mission. She is going to hunt down the woman she hates the most - Katherine Pierce. Elena enlists the help of Stefan and Damon and starts to try to figure out her feelings for the two men. Exploration of Stelena and Delena so hopefully both kinds of shippers can enjoy. Will be a multi-chapter fic. Rated T for later chapters. Please review! :)


**AN: Hi guys! This is my first fanfiction ever so my apologies if it seems lame. I really cannot wait to see where Julie takes the idea of Elena getting revenge on Katherine but I also have some ideas of my own that I would like to share. This is going to be a multi-chapter fic that I will update as often as possible. Please leave a review! Also if anyone is interested in beta reading, please PM me :)**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T, unfortunately, OWN The Vampire Diaries. **

* * *

Chapter One

Elena opened her eyes slowly, rolling over on the comfortable mattress. She sat up slightly surveying her surroundings, from what she saw she gathered that she was laying in Damon's bed. At first Elena freaked out slightly, had she done something with Damon? However, the fact that she was having such thoughts brought back the memories of the previous day. Of Katherine torturing her, of escaping the house and of Damon snapping Matt's neck in front of her. Of flipping the switch that brought back her quenched humanity. Then she thought of Jeremy and burning her house down and she felt like she was drowning. The extreme sadness over her brother's death was choking her up and she began to weep. She almost wanted to thank Damon for making her turn it all off, but she had killed a girl and she had hurt her friends. Elena began to sob loudly, her body trembling as she grasped the sheets trying to get a hold of herself only to cry harder.

The door to Damon's room was thrown open and Stefan entered the room, running to Elena's side. "Hush, Elena. It's okay, you're okay." He soothed taking hold of her hands. He removed one hand and brought it behind her back, pulling her into his lap. "I know it's horrible, Elena. But I am here and I want to help you." Stefan whispered into her ear.

Elena swallowed, trying to control her tears for a moment as she asked, "Where's Damon? I want Damon, Stefan. Bring me Damon!" Stefan stiffened but conceded and placed Elena back on the pillows before exiting the room in search of his elder brother. Elena instantly felt bad for her outburst; she had been unkind to Stefan. He had come to comfort her and she had rejected him demanding for his brother. She felt so conflicted, she couldn't decide who she preferred, Damon or Stefan? They were both wonderful men who loved her dearly. Stefan was sweet, amazing-looking, intelligent, and caring. Damon was brave, smart, brash, and devilishly handsome. They were different yet equal. Elena banged her hand into the mattress, why did she have to fall in love with both of them? She was about to smack the bed again when a gentle hand caught her angry hand. She turned to see Damon gazing tenderly at her and she lunged into his arms.

"Please, Damon, please help me!" She begged, her tears staining his soft black shirt as she cried into his shoulder.

"I will help you, Elena. Stefan and I will both help you." He looked towards his brother who quickly spoke up, "Yes, Elena, we want to help. We know how hard this is for you." Stefan murmured.

Elena sniffled as the ebb of her tears began to slow. She wiped her nose and smiled at Damon, "Sorry, I am just so out of sorts. Thank you, both of you."

Damon hugged Elena close and then sat back on the bed. "So what's on the agenda today, missy?"

"Well as I said last night, I want to find Katherine and I want to make her pay. I plan to start my search immediately." Elena said assertively, jutting her chin out as she wiped away the last of her tears.

Stefan shook his head, "Elena, I don't know if that's such a great idea. I mean, you are still really emotionally unstable and kind of weak from our err…treatment of you yesterday. Now's not the best time to start looking for Katherine."

Elena glared at Stefan, "I am fine! I want to find that bitch; she killed my brother, Stef!"

Damon agreed with Elena, "I am happy to help; I'll do anything to rid the world of that crazy bitch."

"Thank you, Damon." Elena replied and then she glanced over at Stefan. He realized it was two against one and decided to give in.

"Okay, I'll help. I know it means a lot to you, Elena. I am going downstairs now, going to heat up some blood for you." Stefan left to the kitchen.

Elena looked over at Damon and smiled sadly, "I wish it wasn't wrong to have two boyfriends."

Damon's face darkened momentarily but then he smirked, "Let's not worry about that right now. We should focus on Katherine." He stood up from the bed and walked to the door then turned around to address Elena, "Oh and by the way, take a shower you stink." He then quickly walked off.

Elena sighed at Damon's bluntness but proceeded to rise from the bed and mosey into the bathroom. Her eyes lingered on Damon's amazing tub and she decided where she would be bathing. Elena put the plug in and turned on the water. Then she undressed and slipped into the suds. The warm water was soothing and she reveled in the relaxed feeling she got from sitting in the bath.

Shortly Stefan entered the room walked into the bathroom, one hand shielding his eyes. "Am I allowed to look?"

Elena laughed, "Yeah, sure, I am buried in suds." Stefan slowly removed his hand ambled over to the tub, holding out the glass of blood. Elena took it and poured the warm, delicious liquid down her throat and then handed the glass back to Stefan.

"Thanks, that's great." Stefan nodded and left the bathroom. After another ten minutes Elena decided it was time to leave the tub. She stood up and reached for a towel, and then she clambered out of the large porcelain bowl and dried herself off. Elena went to the sink and grabbed Damon's toothpaste, smearing a little bit onto her finger. She used the makeshift toothbrush to clean her teeth and then dragged a comb through her hair. Elena peered at herself in the mirror and a haggard face with large black circles under the eyes gazed back at her. Since Damon obviously had no makeup she would just have to remain a disheveled mess. As Elena walked back into Damon's bedroom she remembered that she hadn't any clothes. She thought for a second and then made her way to Damon's set of drawers and began pulling them open. She selected a plain black tee and a pair of sweatpants she didn't even know Damon had. After pulling on these articles of clothing she left Damon's room and plodded down the grand staircase.

Stefan and Damon were seated opposite each other in the large living room, Damon holding a cell phone and Stefan holding a computer. They both turned to look at her, Stefan burst out laughing and Damon scowled.

"I see you just took advantage of the access to my room and began rummaging through my clothes. You could have asked first!" Damon said angrily.

"Seriously, Damon? What was I supposed to do, walk down here stark naked and request some clothing." Elena queried humorously. Stefan laughed even harder and Damon growled.

"Fine, you can wear them, I don't wear those sweatpants anyway."

"Thank goodness. They're horrendous." Elena murmured as she moved to sit next Stefan on the couch, peering over his shoulder at the computer screen. Damon grimaced and returned his attention to his phone.

"So, found anything yet?" Elena asked.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, don't forget to review! **


End file.
